havokfandomcom-20200214-history
5. Interview with Klan Lord Hesterix
The following is a short interview between an Interviewer (I) from the Intergalactic Space Federation and Klan Lord Hesterix (KLH) of the Nohmen. :The Interviewer had seen nothing like the man who sat in front of him in his life before. There was a man with a red mask of a face and a shock of grey hair. His tiny yellow eyes darted about mischievously under his thick grey beetle brows. He gave the impression of a highly strung individual. With this the interviewer opened the Interview. I: Welcome Klan Lord Hesterix I do hope you will be able to give us a greater understanding of your Klan, The Nohmen. :KLH: Oh yes I’m sure I will. Do you mind if I have a mint as I find it helps me to concentrate. I: Feel free! :Hesterix fiddled in his pocket and produced a bag of mints. He offered one to the Interviewer who politely declined. Hesterix popped one into his mouth and remarked “Hengist likes these you know!” I: Klan Lord Hesterix, please tell us about the Nohmen in your own words. :KLH: Well, we are a hardy Klan and used to surviving in very harsh conditions where food and energy sources are scarce. We are resourceful and can get the most out of bad circumstances. I: I believe that you are also a very religious Klan, Klan Lord? :KLH: Yes we believe in the inner spirit which requires just as much sustenance as the body. In order to nurture the soul or Karuk we have a Witch Lord whose job it is to take care of the spiritual needs of my Klan members. In this way they go into battle secure in the knowledge that death is just an interim state before rebirth. This simple philosophy strengthens their resolve. I: You also believe, do you not, that deprivation and hardship are good for the soul, why is this? :KLH: Because it is only through adversity that you are introduced to yourself. A man who has not faced such trials does not completely know himself, and will not react in a predictable manner when faced with similar trials for the first time. :The Interviewer noticed that Hesterix was brushing his clothes and preening himself almost continually.He had a small mirror set into a finger ring and was constantly shifting it’s position so he could observe himself. I: You are not a fighting man yourself then Klan Lord? :KLH: Good gracious no! I have never raised so much as my voice let alone my hand to strike an opponent. No I leave brutal activities to other people. I am more at home with the activities of the mind. I think and reflect a great deal! :With that Hesterix moved his fingers down the lapels of his tunic following the line of impressively fine stitching. It was then that the Interviewer noticed that Hesterix was extremely impressively turned out. Pressing on from the last question, the Interviewer decided to add a question of his own not on the scripted agenda. I: Klan Lord Hesterix would you consider yourself a vain man? :KLH: Yes, oh Yes, Certainly! I like to appear at my best and wish other people to know that I try at all times to make the best of myself. It is a mark of respect for other people that you come into contact with.This then reflects well on me and on my Klan for I instil these values into my men – You must admit that the Nohmen are smartly turned out, when they approach battle, the enemy know they mean business! Honour yourself and you honour your Klan. I: The other Klan Lords have told me that you are a very clever and shrewd individual. The Nohmen are renowned for resilient defense and one event springs to mind which bear both the above statements out, in the defense formation known as “The Square of Eleven” which has gone down in Karn Legend. Could you enlighten us Klan Lord? :KLH: Yes. We had 40 men defending a sealed container destined for the nGenes. Orders from the Emperor demanded that it be held at all costs. The Nexus had over 100 men, so outnumbered us over two fold. :I set my 40 men in square formation, so that 11 men could be seen from any point of the compass. (Fig 1). On the first assault I lost 4 men, the Nexus lost many men and fell back to regroup. :I positioned my 36 remaining men so that there was still 11 men on each side (Fig 2). I awaited the second assault. It came! On the second assault I lost 4 more men, but noticed that the Nexus had lost many more men, they withdrew again. :I positioned my remaining 32 men so that there was still 11 men on each side (Fig 3). I knew that the third assault would be ferocious! again they charged, they were brave those men, but they were up against Nohmen! I lost 4 more men, while all around were bodies of the Nexus dead! :I positioned my remaining 28 men so that there was still 11 men on each side (Fig 4).There was a pause as there was obviously confusion in the Nexus camp. :On the fourth charge the Nexus threw everything at us wave after wave assaulted our position, it was carnage, when they withdrew again we counted about 30 men, we had lost another 4 men and were down to 24. :I positioned my men again, to give 11 men when viewed from each side. (Fig 5). We awaited the next attack but it never came. We stood steadfast, I believe the Nexus thought that they no longer held numerical superiority, the formation had played it’s part in confusing them. I: That was a simple but on reflection a brilliant strategy! :KLH: Well it worked, but you must remember the Nohmen are unsurpassed in defensive order. I: I have heard that all Nohmen can knit garments, can this really be true of a Klan who are known for there supreme toughness? :KLH: First and foremost we are a nomadic people and we have not forgotten the basic things which make us what we are.We can all make fire from just the things we find naturally about us; we are excellent trackers, we can accurately predict the weather, and our navigational skills are legendary.We can all make our own garments from twine if the need arises. Because the need at the moment doesn’t arise does not mean to say it never will, and I don’t think you’ll get many other Klans to take issue with the fact that the Nohmen are tough. The two are not mutually exclusive you know! I: You are good friends are you not with Warmaster Hengist? :KLH: Oh yes we are very good friends. He often stays with my family after campaigns, he has got to know our traditions and culture very well. He always pesters me to play a game with him which I invented, which he calls Hesterix in my honour. I: And does he win? :KLH: Good gracious no! but he likes to try! I: Thank you Klan Lord for making this an enjoyable Interview! :KLH: Would you like a mint now? They really are extremely good!! Hengist 09:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Category:Karn